1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device to perform a system diagnosis and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device to perform a system diagnosis and a method thereof, which determines diagnostic items using at least one keyword and performs a system diagnosis with respect to the determined diagnostic items.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, diverse kinds of computer peripheral devices have been developed and popularized. Among them, the representative device is an image forming device such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunction device. Such an image forming device has been widely used not only in offices but also at home.
Recently, in order to meet user's requests, diverse functions have been gradually developed and applied to the image forming device. Accordingly, there has been a need for a method capable of diagnosing whether an image forming device is operating normally, what function an image forming device is running, and so forth.
In order to meet such a need, a system for checking the function and operation state of an image forming device by executing a diagnostic program on a host PC has been used. This system is called a remote diagnostic system.
In order to operate a remote diagnostic system, a user should execute a diagnosis program through a host device, directly select items to be diagnosed, and then input a diagnostic command. Accordingly, the host device transmits a diagnostic command to the image forming device, and the image forming device makes a diagnosis of the selected diagnostic items.
However, the conventional remote diagnostic system has drawbacks in that the user should recognize how to use the diagnostic program and grasp which items are to be diagnosed. Accordingly, it is not easy for the user to use the remote diagnostic system.
In particular, in the case where other items related to the item to be diagnosed exist, there is no way to diagnose such items at the same time unless the items are searched for and manually selected one by one.